


Here's a Kanye West Fanfiction

by WeedWeasel (blinkfloyd)



Category: Kanye West (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Marijuana, Men Crying, Pop Culture, blunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blinkfloyd/pseuds/WeedWeasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"and kanye looks at her and he says to her"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's a Kanye West Fanfiction

He wakes up. sitting in a 90 degree angle, he turns to kim kardashian his wife and he says to her, why am i so great?  
she says fucks sake Ye itss 6 am do we have to do this every day. im so tired of this bull shit kanye why do you constantly subject me to this.  
she looks down.  
“I’m leaving you for beyonce” she says without moving her head.  
and kanye looks at her and he says to her  
“beyonce is married to Shawn Corey Carter how are you just gonna steal his girl like that”  
“Kanye Omari West, I am Kim Kardashian. we are two of the most perfect people in the world and it is impossible for me to move up from you without dating B”  
aanye sighs. she’s right.   
“Okay fine, go date Beyonce I’m genuinely really curoius as to what will occur as a result.  
ok bye”  
Kim Kardashian leaves to go to Beyonces house. She doesn’t return for days and kanye hears nothing at all until he gets a knock on his door while he’s in the middle of watching top gear.  
Kanye gets up and opens the door. It’s Jay Z.  
Ye’, why is this happening” jay say.  
“Well, you see Jay, my wife is out of control and she insists that she’s perfect enough for your wife, Beyonce. So she decided to go lesbian her to see if it works”  
“Ye’, I’m afraid it did work my friend. They lesbianing together.”  
Kanye looks off to the side for a moment before deciding that he totally supports their relationship, romantic, sexual, both, whatever really. As long as his and his best friend’s wives are happy together, that’s all that matters.  
“Ye’” jay-z says. kanye isn’t budges from thought.  
“YEEZY”  
kanye wakes up from his epiphany.  
“Hey, you know what Jay?”  
“What?”  
“Are YOU okay with this thing with our wives, I mean, I:  
“totally supports their relationship, romantic, sexual, both, whatever really. As long as his and his best friend’s wives are happy together, that’s all that matters.” (Weasel, 1).  
Wow you really have a point there Ye’” says jay. “I’m impressed by your knowledge of the MLA format, and ability to format it so correctly in this emotional of a situation”  
“It’s just the nature of life brother”  
“Well alright, let’s agree to be chill about that. And I have a great way to do just that…”  
Jay Z turns to dig something out of his pocket.  
“Ooh, what ever could it be?” squeals kanye.  
Jay Z produces an altoids tin and opens it. Inside lies a blunt.  
“Ye u wanna smoke this kush blunt to get high with me brother”  
“sounds like a good idea thanks”  
they smoke the blunt, listen to their own collaborated album, Watch the Throne (2011), split a pizza, kiss a little, and sit on the sofa together all night.

Fin.

 

Works Cited

Weasel, Weed. “I’m gonna write a kanye west fanfiction.” 2014, Web. Accessed 10th Dec. 2014.


End file.
